


Running Out of Time (To Kiss You)

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: A cute little one-shot fic. John and Paul escape their school's fun run to make-out in a park.





	Running Out of Time (To Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially inspired by an episode of Bob's Burgers where Tina, Gene, and Louise escape their school's running competition. I sort of took that idea and went in a completely different direction with it.

Strong men, that’s what Mr. Thompson, the P&E teacher at Quarry Bank School, wants from his students. John Lennon thought he could deliver on that. I mean, he could take a punch; he could certainly throw a punch. But he knew deep down there was one area that Mr. Thompson, or really anyone in the school, would ever approve of: he fancied a boy. And this boy fancied him back. And they have been secretly dating for eight months. And during Mr. Thompson’s long P&E lecture about the strength of British men, John was staring out the window, thinking of his boyfriend who was also trapped in a boring P&E class at the Liverpool Institute. 

“This Thursday,” Mr. Thompson barked just loud enough to get John’s attention, “All of you will have the opportunity to test your strength.”

Oh no, John thought, I hope it doesn’t involve push-ups. I hate push-ups. 

“This Friday, fourth and fifth form will participate in a fun run through Liverpool.” 

John groaned loudly. A few of his friends snickered. Mr. Thompson, meanwhile, gave him the side-eye.  
Shaking it off, the P&E teacher continued, “We are not the only grammar school participating. The Liverpool Institute is also sending its fourth and fifth formers to the fun run.”  
John’s eyes lit up. Paul, undoubtedly, would be in the fun run too. The two of them could jog through the streets of Liverpool together. It sounded like a halfway romantic idea. There was a big setback though: John hated running. He hated long and short distance running. He can’t run fast unless he was being chased, and even then he tends to prefer to just hide behind some bins or in a bush. He couldn’t decide if this was going to be a great day or a terrible one. 

I’m guessing your teacher told you about the fun run,” Paul remarked. The couple were were sitting in a park after school.

“Yeah, I heard about the run. The 2K or whatever it is.” 

“It is a fun run, and I’m kind of excited.”

“You are?” John sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, we can easily find each other in the crowd and spend the whole day together.”

John certainly agreed it’d be fun and romantic, but he still had his reservations about running.

“Yeah, but how fun is it going to be if we spend the whole day, surrounded by other knob-heads from our school, and running non-stop for hours?” He wondered. 

Paul shrugged and looked optimistic. 

“Just look at it this way, if it were a normal school day, we’d be stuck in our respective classrooms, unable to talk to each other, unable to get close to one another. And this way, you and I can run next to each other, our hands occasionally brush a thigh or a hip.”

“Ooh,” John purred, “I like the sound of that,” he said, ‘accidentally’ brushing Paul’s arm. 

The pair peered around the park. They were surrounded by young couples making out in various nature locales. John and Paul, meanwhile, sat a few inches apart from one another, trying not to make too much eye contact like a couple of shy tweens. 

“I think we’re passing through here,” Paul remarked. John had a sort of light-bulb moment. Paul, knowing how his boyfriend’s mischievous brain worked, grew excited. 

“Paul, I think I found a way to have our cake and eat it too.”

“How?” Paul asked eagerly. 

“During the run, when we pass this park, we are going to ‘get lost in the crowd’, and make a little detour.”

“I like where this is going.”

“We’ll disappear into the park, find a place to hide, and make-out.”

“I like your plan,” Paul began, like he was about to give him some constructive criticism, “But you know we can’t kiss in public. You’ve always said it’s way too dangerous.” They both knew if the word got out that either of them was gay, every Teddy Boy in the  
area would leap at the chance to jump them. That is why John and Paul’s romantic relationship largely exists in either of their bedrooms and occasionally John’s living room (when Mimi is out). They’ve never even held hands outside before. 

“Yeah, but think about it, all the teenagers in the area will be in school or in the run. The chances of being caught go down to pretty much zero.”  
Paul considered that, but it didn’t take him more than a few seconds to point out some flaws in John’s plan. “What about the adults in the area, John? Any random widow, mum, or pensioner could catch us.” 

“You know the adults fled this park after the Teddy Boys descended. There’s no way a little old lady would wander through this park knowing a truant Teddy Boy could emerge from the bushes and steal her handbag at any moment.” As John said it, he seemed to  
have another lightbulb moment. “Shit, Paul! I forgot about the truants.”

“Well, maybe we can just forget the whole thing. Maybe we should just run after all.”  
John was very displeased. Then, a look of realization crossed his face. 

“Paul, if I were some crummy Teddy Boy, I wouldn’t go near the fun run. With all those students and teachers passing the park, they’d get caught immediately.” 

“Which means they’ll stay away,” Paul added.

They exchanged a smile. 

“Well, is it settled?” John continued, “We’re bunking off to make-out?”

“Definitely.”

**

Friday couldn’t come fast enough. John and Paul were buzzing about their naughty little scheme. Whenever their teachers talked about the fun run, John had to suppress the biggest smirk as he knew he was not even going to run ten meters.  
On Friday morning, Paul woke up early to get ready. He spent almost twenty minutes in front of the bathroom mirror trying to get his coiffe just right. His brother, meanwhile, was stood outside the door going, “You don’t need to fix your hair, stupid. You’re just going to mess it up.”

“Shush!” Paul shouted back as he added yet another layer of vaseline to his hair. He bared his teeth, and made sure there was nothing stuck in them, and then he took off for school.

On Menlove Ave, John was just waking up. Downstairs, Mimi was shouting, “John, you’re going to be late for the fun run!”  
“Wh-wha?” He mumbled, pushing the blankets off of him. He stumbled over to the mirror where he quickly fixed it into the perfect messy-but-cute coiffe. He couldn’t help but smile as he ate his breakfast. He kept thinking of Paul’s soft pillow lips and the thought of kissing him all day. He could kiss outside like straight couples. He could not wait. 

The fun run started at 9 which John thought was way too early to run anywhere for any amount of time, but if it meant he got to Paul quicker, he was okay with it.  
The Quarry Bank boys and Liverpool Institute boys stood together behind the finish line. John could just see Paul’s tall coiffe over the crowd. 

“I want you all back here by noon. Got it?” 

Paul calculated what time they’d have to leave the park on time. John, knowing Paul was probably doing the math at that very moment, didn’t worry about it. 

“Are you ready boys?” Mr. Thompson called back. 

There were a few mumbled ‘yes’s’, and with that, a whistle was blown, and the boys took off. John ran kind of fast at the start. Paul, who was actually a fairly good runner, got near the front of the pack rather quickly. John, still hovering towards the back, couldn’t find him. He was stuck in the middle of the crowd, sweaty schoolboys all around him, panting everyone in gym knickers, it was not the ideal scenario for John. 

“Come on, let me through,” he barked at some Liverpool Institute kids in front of him. They looked at him like he was mad. 

He managed to just skirt around them and saw Paul in the distance. 

“Macca!” He hoarse whispered, but Paul couldn’t hear him over the crowd. They were nearing the park, and if he couldn’t catch up to Paul, they’d miss their opportunity. 

“Oh hey, Lennon,” his friend Ivan called out. He was from the Liverpool Institute, and of course he had to be in the fun run. 

“Can’t talk now, Ive. I’ve got to keep going.”

John was starting to sweat--which he hated. His knees were starting to ache, and his calves were sore. 

“Fuck, I need to get out of here.” 

He decided to do something bold. “Sod the plan,” he said to himself, and dove into the nearest bush. 

“Lennon, where’d you go?” Ivan called out. John, pressed up against an iron gate, and between some branches, remained silent. 

“Len, have you seen Lennon anywhere? He was just here, and now he’s gone.”

“Maybe,” Len panted (he was about as athletic as John was), “he got ahead.”

“Lennon, run ahead? Don’t be daft. I bet he’s lurking somewhere.”

They went out of ear-shot by then, and John was relieved. He’d rather they thought he’d taken off to some tuck shop than escape to the bushes with his secret lover. Though, he had no idea where his lover had gone off to.  
He crawled out of the bush then and ran like all hell into the wooded area of the park. John hadn’t assigned a meeting place, so he had to just hope to run into Paul--that is, if Paul ditched as well. 

“This sucks,” he groaned, throwing himself on the forest floor. He immediately landed on some tree roots which dug into his back, so he shot right back up. 

“Damn it, Macca, where are you?” 

After his class had all passed the park, he was free to roam the open area of the park. The park was just one big rectangular piece of land with a small pond on one side and a wooded area along the west side. The little rectangle was surrounded by houses, so he felt a bit exposed wandering around in the open area. 

“Paul!” He called out in a low voice. He heard some rustling in the distance, and looked up to find Paul sitting in a tree. A grin spread across John’s face. John, a natural born tree climber, made to the upper branches quickly. Paul looked quite impressed. 

“How did you get up here?” John asked. 

John and Paul were sat in the middle of a vast oak tree. Paul was on a higher branch than John and looking down at him. His legs were dangling over the side. John was sat facing him, his legs crossed. They were both in all white gym knickers and a white t-shirt. John’s had the Quarry Bank stag on it while Paul’s had the Liverpool Institute crest. Paul liked to imagine they were from rival schools, and that they shouldn’t be seeing each other at all. “Star-crossed lovers,” Paul whispered. John grinning, leaned in to kiss him. 

“I have been waiting for this moment all week,” John agreed. He gently kissed Paul’s lips. He felt like he’d been away all week and was coming home. Paul reached down and wrung his fingers through John’s hair. He kissed John a little harder. As he leaned in a little closer, he felt the branch start to give way, and his legs slide down. He grabbed onto John’s shoulders to steady himself. John held onto Paul’s waist till Paul got his balance. 

“Maybe, we should hop down,” John suggested.

“Great idea,” Paul agreed, and the two climbed down. 

Once they hit the ground, they took off. They escaped to the wooded area where they found a nice hedge to hide behind. It was basically two hedges with a small bit of grass in between that they could hide in. They leaned back so they couldn’t be seen over the hedge. John wrapped Paul in his arms and kissed him once again. 

“Come on,” Paul whispered, pulling John in closer. John slipped his tongue between Paul’s lips. Their tongues spiraled around. For a while, they stayed like that, till John pulled away, biting Paul’s lip as he did. As he pulled away, Paul slowly opened his  
eyes. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I missed looking into your eyes.”

“Oh my god, that is so much more romantic than anything you’ve said ever.”

John laughed. 

“It’s true. I guess I’ve been spending a lot of time looking at your eyes, and I was sort of jonesing for it.”

Paul gave him his bambi eyes, and John blushed a little. Giggling, they resumed kissing.  
John fell back against the grass and Paul laid down beside him. With an arm draped over John’s shoulder, Paul locked lips with him.  
After a very long time of continuous making out, John and Paul were alerted back to reality by the sound of a woman’s voice. 

“Oh dear, my plums just aren’t coming in like they used to,” the one woman said.  
John peered through the hedge and saw the legs of two middle-aged ladies walking nearby. 

“Oh god,” John mouthed. He leaned back against the opposite hedge. Paul sat beside them. 

“Just remain silent,” Paul remind him, barely making any sound. 

“My plums are all shriveled and hard.”

John, who never misses a euphemism, had to actively suppress a laugh. He also had to keep in the comment, ‘lady, if you think your plums are hard.’ It was very challenging. Paul looked anxiously at his boyfriend. He could tell John was holding back some awesome, but totally inappropriate comment. 

“Well I do say, it’s probably best you move onto some other fruit.”

John’s face fell. No longer was he suppressing a laugh but a mild shriek. The voice of the other woman was distinctly Mimi Smith’s.

“Is that--” John covered Paul’s mouth before he could finish. 

“Petunia, I do think you ought to try growing blueberries. They’re delightful,” Mimi continued. 

The two women walked on, moving away from the hedge. 

“Ah, but nothing is as sweet as my husband’s plums.”

With that, John burst out laughing. The two women stopped in their tracks. A look of realization crossed Mimi’s face as she recognized that laugh; this was replaced with a look of dread. 

“John, what are you doing in the bushes?” 

Paul quickly scurried away, hiding inside a thick bush. Mimi approached the bush and found John sitting alone in his gym knickers. 

“Oh, hello, Mimi?” 

She looked at him bewilderedly. 

“John, what on earth are you doing?” She sounded more shocked than angry. 

John stumbled to find an explanation. “Well, I was doing the fun run, and I needed a piss like real bad--like I think I may be developing some kind of an infection even. And well, not to get into graphic details, we were near the park, and I took advantage of the opportunity.”

Mimi shot him an incredulous glance. “Then, what are on earth are you doing in a shrub?” 

John looked around for a second. “My glasses!”

“You’re...glasses?” She asked, apprehension dripping from her voice. 

“I dropped them somewhere ‘round here, and I’ve been looking for them.”

Narrowing her eyes, Mimi said, “Do you have a girl here?” 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He responded as honestly as he could: “Mimi, I don’t have a girl back here.”

“Because god, John Lennon, you could have the decency of taking her indoors.” With that, she marched off. 

As soon as she was gone, Paul burst from the nearby bush. John burst out laughing. 

“You came here for a piss, eh?”

“Just a quick one.”

“An infection? Really? You know guys can’t get UTIs, right?”

“She didn’t seem fazed by that.”

John rolled his eyes and laid back against the grass. Paul laid down beside him. They locked pinkies. 

“What if there had been a girl back here? Do you think she’d have really been bothered?”

“She’d say it was indecent,” John responded with a shrug. On multiple occasions, Mimi has opened his bedroom door to find him locking lips with some girl. She usually screamed something and told him to keep the door open. But she wasn’t too angry, and she  
never expressed her disapproval. Had it been Paul on the other side of the door, they both knew her reaction wouldn’t be so mild. 

After a long pause, John said, “You know she doesn’t like you anyway.”

“And she never has to find out.” 

“We’re just two teenagers trying something out.”

“And it fits,” Paul agreed, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

John leaned in close, so their noses were touching. “Like a glove,” he whispered, hovering close to Paul’s lips and just gently kissing him. He pulled away. 

“And here we are,” John continued before kissing him again, this time a little harder. “Still alive, still presumed straight--”

“Still together,” Paul added. This time, he kissed John, and he used tongue. He swirled his tongue in a circle, slowly massaging John’s inner cheek and grazing over John’s tongue. As he pulled away, he gently bit John’s lip and pulled a little. Once he pulled away completely, John fell against the grass. He was beaming. 

“I want you to do exactly what you just did but a little farther down south.” He undid his gym knickers revealing his fully erect cock. Paul straddled him, placing either palm on the grass. He hovered just over John’s mouth acting like he was going to kiss him again, then moved down John’s torso. Hovering over John’s penis, he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. He then glided his tongue up and down with more vigor before wrapping his lips around John’s cock. John pressed a hand on the back of Paul’s neck and moaned with pleasure. Paul sucked on his cock with increasing pressure. As he pulled away, he bit the tip which made John nearly scream out. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Arching his back slightly, he came. Paul pulled away, a look of self-satisfaction on his face. 

“Damn, Paul,” was all John could say. Paul giggled a little. He laid down next to John on the grass. 

“I know we’re just two teenagers trying something out, but I can’t really see myself stopping. Can you?”

“No, I think this is it. This is us forever.”

“Maybe not always in the grass,” Paul commented, hiding a smile, “But, let’s keep finding places to hide.”

“Steal a few more moments.”

“A few more? An infinite amount,” Paul insisted.

“Deal,” John responded kissing him on the cheek. It was a surprisingly soft and subtle gesture for John who usually goes for the ear or the lips. 

“Deal,” Paul breathed. 

**

John and Paul rejoined their class at noon, and none were the wiser. They finished somewhere in the middle of the pack, so John felt his reputation was intact. John and Paul, in their gym knickers, had to return to their separate schools that afternoon. But as John was walking towards Quarry Bank, Paul watched him go and said to himself, “reputation be damned.”


End file.
